The Love of a Hanyou
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome can finally be together with the newly completed Shikon Jewel. What happens when Inuyasha loses the love of his life, his soul and heart, and becomes the powerful demon he wanted to become in the beginning? Oneshot!


Well heres yet another oneshot i done. I hope you enjoy it!!

The Love of a Hanyou  
By: Dark Angelx3

Inuyasha and Kagome stood beside each other hand in hand, smiling brightly looking out into the now safe world. Kagome pulled the completed Shikon Jewel out and held it in her hand. She watched the jewel shine brightly and Kagome looked over at the hanyou and smiled. Kagome grabbed his hand and put the fragile object in his hand, and closed his hand shut tightly. He looked down at her and gently smiled and she smiled back up at him, while her eyes were dancing with happiness and love. "Inuyasha, you can make your wish now." He looked down at the item that he so desperately tried to obtain. He let it roll around on his hand and he looked over at Kagome. "Kagome, I don't need to make a wish anymore." Kagome's body froze and she looked over at him with confusion in her eyes. "I thought that you would want to become a full-fledged demon now." He shook his head and pulled Kagome into a loving embrace.

"All I need is you Kagome."

He pressed his lips against hers and she melted into his loving arms and kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled away from her and looked down at her. _She's so cute when she blushes. Makes her more irresistible_. He chuckled and hugged the love of his life. "Hey Kagome?" She looked up into his eyes and he kissed her forehead lightly, and Kagome smiled brightly. "What is it Inuyasha?" He blushed deeply and Kagome could feel his heart start to speed up, while he shifted uncomfortably. "Inuyasha, what is it?" He gulped hard and Kagome giggled lightly at her embarrassed hanyou. "Kagome, I want you to stay here with me. I don't want you to leave me by myself, I hate it when you're gone Kagome." She looked at him again with confusion. "Where are you going with this Inuyasha?" Kagome could feel him twitch and his heart started to gain more speed.

"Kagome, what I'm asking is…will you….be my…..mate?" Kagome brightly smiled and slung her arms around his neck, kissing him as hard as she could. Inuyasha fell over in shock and the two laughed loudly. "Is that a yes?" Kagome shook her head quickly and kissed him again. Then a arrow came out of nowhere and landed beside the two lovers. Inuyasha protectively grabbed his mate and his eyes grew huge as Kikyo came out of the shadows. Kagome gritted her teeth together and pushed Inuyasha out of her way. "Kikyo what do you want this time? To take Inuyasha with you, or to steal the jewel?" She seen the dead women smirk and Kagome felt a shock of pain through her entire body. She looked down and seen the knife Kikyo rammed into her heart. Kikyo pulled the knife out with a slight twist and Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, catching her in his arms.

"Inuyasha…..I love you."

Inuyasha eyes started to flow with tears that lightly landed on Kagome's angelic face. "Kagome stop talking…..you'll make it out of this." She weakly put her hand up to his cheek and smiled. "Inuyasha….." Then Inuyasha heard Kagome's heart stop beating and her breaths coming to a quick halt. Inuyasha growled fiercely and looked up at Kikyo with hate filled eyes. The wind started to change and Kikyo noticed that Inuyasha started to act strangely. Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and shot one in his arm, and she smiled victoriously. "You stupid wench! Did you actually think that your purifying arrows will work on me now! I am the son of the Lord of the Western Lands and it is his powerful dominant blood that flows through my very veins. None of your powers will work on me!"

Kikyo shot him with another arrow landing in his chest, and his blood splattered everywhere. He looked over at Kagome and growled loudly. "You killed my mate wench! I'm going to kill you!" He flexed his claws and charged at the dead priestess, ripping into her clay body with his fangs and claws. He kicked her over and looked down at her, his foot over her throat. He watched her die under his foot hold and watched her turn into ashes and dirt. He walked back over to his dead mate and picked her body up. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Kagome." Inuyasha's blood dripped from his chest and he winced every time it landed on her clothes. He hugged her and his blood started to boil and he felt as if he was slipping away. He kissed her and buried her a grave and had to stop every so often to clam himself down.

He quickly and regretfully filled her grave and found a smooth stone. He used his claws to cut words of love into the stone and he took the jewel out of his pocket. "I'm leaving this here. I know her spirit will be here to protect it…" He sat the stone down at the head of the fresh ground and placed the small shining jewel beside it. He looked back at the grave and felt his heart and soul slip away from him…He walked into the dark forest and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran into the field their hearts ripping at the gravesite. Shippo looked around and seen two red eyes shining brightly through the darkness. They all said their prays and walked back into the village. The wind started to play a sad tune and it almost sounded like Inuyasha's words left on the slab of rock.

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Loved by all and shall missed by all_

_And beloved by the lonely hanyou…_

And the Shikon Jewel started to brightly shine and fill the forest with light.

Well there's the end!!! Hope you enjoyed it cause it really didnt take me long to write it and the only real time i took it was spell checking it and thats about it lol. Well in the end Inuyasha became what he wanted to in the end and he basically lost his whole heart and soul when Kagome died, but it makes you wonder a little bit on why I noted Inuyasha'a blood dripping onto Kagome's dead body and then the Shikon Jewel started to glow?? Wonder what could happen? Thats for YOU to find out lol...


End file.
